fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Animated Myths and Legends
Disney's Animated Myths and Legends is an American animated adventure fantasy comedy-drama TV series. It tells stories from different mythologies from around the world, including Greek, Norse, Mayan, Roman, Egyptian, Native American, Indian, Chinese, Inca, Japanese, Australian Aboriginal, African, Aztec and Middle Eastern, as well as a number of religious tales. It originally ran on ABC from December 5, 1997 to October 6, 2003. From September 5, 2005 to February 5, 2007, the series aired reruns on Jetix in Latin America, India, Canada, France and Australia. Reruns also aired on Disney Cinemagic in the UK, Turkey, Austria, Germany and Scandinavia from January 4, 2010 to August 26, 2013. In Japan, the Netherlands, South Africa, Italy and Greece, reruns aired on Disney XD from November 2, 2009 to September 3, 2012. List of episodes Season 1 1. Beowulf (December 5, 97) This episode, based off the epic poem, tells the story of Beowulf, the great hero who bravely fought the monster Grendel and his mother and later fought a dragon. Cast Jeff Glen Bennett-Beowulf, Unferth, Villagers, Soldiers, Servant Jim Cummings-King Hrothgar, Soldiers, Villagers, Farmer, Guards Kath Soucie-Queen Wealtheow, Villagers, Woman Billy West-Grendel, Villagers B.J. Ward-Grendel's mother, Villagers Rino Romano-Wiglaf Frank Welker-Dragon, Dog, Villagers, Soldiers, Townsmen, Crows, Horses Charlie Adler-Thief, Villagers Ed Gilbert-Guards Corey Burton-Villagers Michael Gough-Messenger James Earl Jones-King Erik Mary Kay Bergman-Villagers, Woman, Queen Eleanor Tony Jay-Narrator 2. Theseus and the Minotaur (January 2, 1998) King Minos has been sending young Athenians to be slaughtered by the Minotaur as a form of retribution for his son's death. That is until the hero Theseus steps in to prove his worth and battle the Minotaur. Cast Jason Marsden-Theseus Maurice LaMarche-King Minos Clancy Brown-Minotaur Billy West-King Aegeus Grey DeLisle-Ariadne Mary Kay Bergman-Mother, Young Woman Corey Burton-Father Jeff Glen Bennett-Palace guard Tony Jay-Narrator 3. The Golden Touch (January 16, 1998) The wealthy King Midas makes a wish to turn everything he touches into gold. However, is it too good to be true? Cast Stephen Root-King Midas Tara Strong-Marigold Charlie Adler-Dionysus Jeff Glen Bennett-Servant Tony Jay-Narrator 4. Romulus and Remus (February 2, 1998) This episode tells the story of the twin brothers, raised in the wilderness, who founded the greatest empire on earth. Cast Scott Menville-Romulus Jeff Glen Bennett-Remus, Mars, Guard Billy West-Amulius, Villagers Jan Hooks-Rhea Silvia Frank Welker-Wolf, Villagers, Vultures, Woodpecker Maurice LaMarche-Faustulus Jim Cummings-Numitor Mary Kay Bergman-Sabine Women Kath Soucie-Faustulus' wife, Sabine Women, Villagers Jason Marsden-Roman men Rob Paulsen-Roman men, Villagers Tony Jay-Narrator 5. The Beginning (February 16, 1998) This episode shows the ancient Norse account of how the world came to be. Cast Jim Cummings-Odin, Ymir Maurice LaMarche-Surt Tom Kenny-Buri Kris Kristofferson-Vili Jeff Bennett-Vé, Ask Tara Strong-Embla Catherine O'Hara-Frigg Cam Clarke-Thor Tony Jay-Narrator 6. The Trojan War (February 16, 1998) Helen of Troy, the beautiful wife of Menelaus of Sparta, has been captured by Paris, and when he refuses to return her, this sparks off a war between the Trojans and the Greeks. Cast Brendan Fraser-Achilles Mary Kay Bergman-Helen of Troy Peter O'Toole-Agamemnon Diedrich Bader-Greek soldier, Ajax Phil Hartman-Paris Frank Welker-Horses, Soldiers, Trojan citizens, Greek citizens Jeff Bennett-Greek citizens, Soldiers, Trojan citizens Tress MacNeille-Hera, Trojan citizens, Greek citizens Kath Soucie-Athena, Greek citizens Jennifer Hale-Aphrodite Paul Rudd-Patroclus Tony Jay-Narrator 7. Anansi Brings Stories To The World (March 2, 1998) A modern day Akan chief tells his people about how Anansi brought stories into the world. Cast Phil LaMarr-Anansi Steve Toussaint-Chief Kevin Michael Richardson-Nyame Harold Perrineau-Onini Scott Menville-Osebo LeVar Burton-Mmoboro Cree Summer-Mmoatia, Aso Frank Welker-Jungle animals Tony Jay-Narrator 8. The Riddle of The Sphinx (April 13, 1998) The wretched monster known as the Sphinx has been killing travelers to Thebes who fail to correctly answer a riddle posed by her ("What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?"). Can the hero Oedipus answer the riddle or will he be the Sphinx's next victim? Cast Luke Perry-Oedipus Debi Derryberry-Sphinx, Oracle Brooke Shields-Jocasta Elliott Gould-Laius Jeff Bennett-Traveller Frank Welker-Horses, Eagle, Shepherd Tony Jay-Narrator 9. Androcles and The Lion (April 20, 1998) While on the run, the Roman slave Androcles encounters a wounded lion. In gratitude for him removing a thorn from its paw, the beast befriends Androcles. Their friendship will soon be tested when the slave's masters recapture and force him to fight in the arena. Cast Jeff Bennett-Androcles, Slave, Roman citizen Ron Perlman-Marcus Dee Bradley Baker-Lion Tim Curry-Emperor Scott Menville-Androcles' friend, Roman soldier Frank Welker-Roman soldier Tara Strong-Spectators Rob Paulsen-Roman soldier, Spectators 10. The Odyssey (part 1 & 2) (May 11, 1998) Odysseus, the ruler of Ithaca, has won the Trojan war. Now he must endure ten years of wandering the earth, encountering vicious monsters, seductive enchantresses and powerful forces of nature, to make it back home to his kingdom and his family. Cast Kyle MacLachlan-Odysseus Kath Soucie-Penelope, Trojan citizens Jeff Bennett-City guard, Soldiers, Trojan citizens, Suitor Brendan Fraser-Achilles Maurice LaMarche-Cyclops, City guard, Suitor, Menelaus Jim Cummings-Poseidon, Suitor, Trojan citizens Frank Welker-Sheep, Trojan citizens, Soldiers, Wolves, Lions, Wild boar, Bears, Suitor, Scylla Jason Marsden-Telemachus Sean Marquette-Young Telemachus Grey DeLisle-Circe, Trojan citizens Brent Spiner-Aeolus Rob Paulsen-Hermes, Suitor Jennifer Hale-Calypso, Trojan citizens 11. Perseus and the Gorgon (May 18, 1998) To save his mother from marrying the evil king Polydectes, the hero Perseus sets out to retrieve the head of Medusa, an evil Gorgon whose very gaze can turn her enemies into stone statues. Will he succeed or end up dying at the deadly face of Medusa? Cast Scott Menville-Perseus Mary Kay Bergman-Danaë Jennifer Hale-Medusa Cree Summer-Stheno Kath Soucie-Euratye, Athena Keith David-Zeus Rob Paulsen-Hermes Stephen Root-King Polydectes John Stephenson-King Acrisius B.J. Ward-Grey Sister#1 Lauren Bacall-Grey Sister#2 Mary Scheer-Grey Sister#3 Jim Cummings-Poseidon Gary Cole-Hades 12. The Story of Ra (June 1, 1998) The Ancient Egyptian story of creation. Cast Frank Welker-Ra Mary Kay Bergman-Nut Jess Harnell-Shu Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Disney Fanon Category:Disney Shows Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon